


Percy Is Worried

by theolivekiddo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolivekiddo/pseuds/theolivekiddo
Summary: Percy talks to Grover about his relationship worries. (Takes place a bit after Percy and Annabeth get together. Not exactly sure when that happens oops?)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Kudos: 12





	Percy Is Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Sad fic? (But i’m not gonna rip your heart out)
> 
> Paring/Fandom: Mentions of Percabeth/PJO Fandom
> 
> Word Count: 368
> 
> A/N:This is my first Fanfiction so please don’t judge to harshly. Love y’all!
> 
> Please don’t repost my work without my permission, in part or whole. My work can also be found on tumblr under the same username. Thank you!

“You really love her, don’t you?” Grover asked. He wanted to make sure Percy wasn’t being stupid for once in his life.

“Yeah, I really do. She could light up my whole world with one smile. O-or she could laugh halfway across the world and I would still hear it and smile,” Percy gazed at the stars, thinking of his girlfriend, Annabeth. She meant everything to him.

“You haven’t done anything stupid yet to mess it up, right?” Grover asked. He was worried about Percy. There was no telling what would happen to Percy if Annabeth broke his heart. Or the other way around.

“I hope that I haven’t. Gods, it would suck to mess things up when we’ve only just begun you know?” Percy didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. Scared that Annabeth would find someone better, someone cooler, someone smarter to be with. He didn’t want Annabeth to leave him.

“Just- she’s the best thing to happen to me. Ever. What if I mess things up? I don’t wanna mess things up. What if she leaves me? Grover, I don’t know what I would do without her. She is my everything. And, and, if she left me, I-I-I would be so alone. So... empty. I would be broken without her.”

“Yeah, sure, you would be a mess at first. You would cry a bit, yell some, maybe even curse at Athena for this. After a bit, you would start to accept it. Realize that she left you. And that no amount of chocolates, flowers, and in your case, underwater kisses, would bring her back. Yeah, it would probably seem hopeless in the beginning, and by the time you had fixed yourself, you may hate love and all that comes with it but- enjoy what you have right now, dude. Cross that bridge when you come to it.” Grover sighed.

“I could run away from the bridge instead!”

“You stupid idiot,” Grover sighed.

“SEAWEED BRAIN! PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?” Annabeth shouted as loud as humanly possible.

“I’M OVER HERE WISE GIRL,” Percy shouted back. “And thanks for the advice man, but one small question.” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Grover nodded.

“Who hurt you?”


End file.
